Another kid on the seeds ship
by BlackHeron
Summary: Another girl has awakened on the seeds ships to play with knives and vash, she is very unusual. what adventure will she bring?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ::still sobbing uncontrollably:: Trigun ::cries:: is not ::sniff:: MINE!!!!!! Wahahahahahahaahaha! ::cries even more::  
  
Okay I know the first one was really crappy and perverted but this one will be better, but cut me some slack, that was my first fanfic ever! And no this story is separate from the first one, I am now starting my full saga. It still has knives in it though, no story is complete without him. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
"Vash, Knives would you come here for a minute?" Shouts Rem as she walks down the long corridor of the S.E.E.D.S Ship. (does Seeds stand for anything? cause if it does please tell me.) Vash perks his head up as he hears the sweet voice of Rem echo down the corridor. "Hm?" he runs down the corridor curiosity getting the better of him. "Ugh, I can't wait till I don't have to listen to this women's commands anymore." Mutters Knives, as he slowly gets up. He then stretches, yawns, and lugs himself toward Rem. "You act as if I'm gonna make you work yourself to death Knives, perk up!" Smiles Rem. "I have someone for you meet, I noticed how bored you two had gotten so I decided to wake someone up for you to play with." "Great, one more person to kill." Mutters knives, as a wide smirk spreads across his face. "Though this person is not a normal person like me, this person has special qualities, you could almost say this person isn't a person at all." Says Rem. "How can you tell, is this person an alien with big tentacles, and fangs, and drools acid?" asks Vash bubbling up with excitement. "No silly! This person looks like anybody normal else but dosen't look like me or you." Says Rem. Vash tilts his head in confusion, and Knives has a puzzled look on his face. "Follow me please." Says Rem as she pats their heads. Rem leads them to a dark area of the ship they had not been to before, she turns on the lights and thousands of seed pods appear before them. A large claw extends out from a small hole, and grabs hold of one of the pods. Vash is tingling with excitement, it looks like he will explode from it. The claw then sets the pod on the ground, and Rem walks over to it. She then presses a maroon button, and the glass covering opens, and mist pours out. A dark figure's shadow is seen, it starts to move forward but it then starts to move awkwardly.  
Vash makes a small yelp and takes a step backwards, then he runs behind Rem. Rem puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She walks over to the pod, and helps the figure out, by holding its shoulder so it can stand steady.  
"Guys I would like you to meet Lilac." Said Rem sweetly.  
Vash prepared himself to scream, but when the smoke cleared all that was standing there was Rem and a girl.  
The girl had flowing crimson hair that curled and waved at the bottom. Her skin was a very light tan. The appalling part of her appearance was her purple silver eyes. The iris was purple, but the pupil (The black thingy that dilates when you go in light.) was silver. Vash looked at the eyes and asked "Is she blind?" Rem shook her head no. "I already told you she isn't normal, she is not of Earth, she is what you might say is an alien, like you guys." Said Rem. "You mean she isn't human?" questioned Knives. "That's correct Knives, she is from another galaxy we found her day before we left." Nods Rem. "That means she has no family." Frowned Vash. "Unfortunately that's also correct, that's why we took her in, but we had to put her to sleep because then we found you." Said Rem. "How can you tell she is not human, does she have any special qualities?" questions Knives. "All aliens have certain qualities, her quality is her eyes, besides the color look at her pupil." Says Rem. Vash gasps. "IT'S SILVER!" "Cool." Says Knives. "Also when she looks into the light the pupil dilates differently, watch" Rem shines a light in one of the girls eye's (of course asking her if she can do it first.) the pupil then turns into a tiny slit, like a cats eye. "Ewwwww!!!! That's is soooooooooo cool!" Exclaims Vash. Lilac's face then goes pale, and looks like she is going to be sick, but instead she falls backwards and faints. "Oh dear, waking up from a pod can be a bit nauseating, Knives be a dear and pick her up for me?" asks Rem. Knives makes a funny face but obeys Rem's orders and picks her up, to his surprise she is incredibly light. Vash snorts and makes a kissie face at Knives, Knives glares at him. But Vash continues to make kissie faces, and starts to crack up.  
  
Well? How did ya like it? I know its kiddy but it will get better, the next chapter will come out as soon as I start typing it (which hopefully will be soon.) 


	2. The begining

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own Trigun, * smirks * but I will someday MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, Hopefully you've read the first chapter, if you didn't than go read it right now! That's an order! You don't have to do it I just want you to. I want to thank Magnet Rose for the helpful tips, I really needed them. Now on with the show!!! Enjoy!  
  
Memory's flashed before her eyes, one by one screaming and shouting voices rang in her head.  
  
Lilac shot out of her bed and sat up breathing heavy, her face smothered in sweat. Her pale skin showed her inner beauty as she moved her body over the covers. Her silver pupils dilated, and her purple iris's were a deep shade. Her crimson hair was stringy as it fell on her shoulders.  
  
*Pant pant * "What was that?" questioned Lilac to herself, as she felt her hot forehead, with her wet hands.  
  
She got up to go to the bathroom, to wet her sweaty face, when she heard a noise. Her ears perked up, and she saw one of the crew members, Frank (I think that's his name, it's the guy that rapes the other girl on the ship.) cornering another female crew member ( I have no clue what her name is.). Frank( That's what I'm gonna call him even if it isn't his actual name.) started to move funny and he came closer to the other member. Lilac had never seen this funny behavior before, she was curious, maybe too curious.  
  
She walked out of her doorway, and started to walk closer to Frank, and the other member. He didn't seem to notice her, so she walked closer. The other member saw her and was about to scream, but she was shoved into her room and Frank walked in with her and he closed the door.  
  
Now was Lilac's chance! She ran over to the doorway, and slowly turned the knob, and opened the door so that only one eye could see what was going. Her eyes widened at the site she saw, she slammed the door shut scaring the inhabitants and ran. She ran so far that she lost herself in the ship, she leaned against a wall and fell to the ground. Her lower lip trembled, and her eyes filled with tears. She did not know why she was crying, she just wanted to. She got up again, and wandered aimlessly in the long winding corridors. She heard voices coming form nearby so she decided to follow them. She wandered into an open doorway, and found herself in the most beautiful place, there were flowers, trees, and wildlife. A butterfly landed on her fingertip and fluttered its wings as if to say hello.  
  
Her tears had long gone and she slowly smiled at the creature as it flew off her hands and landed on a nearby flower.  
  
She caught the attention of Vash who was getting his hair cut.  
  
"Hey look!!! It's Lilac, Hiiiiiiiii!!!! Lilac!!!" said Vash as he jumped out of his seat.  
  
Lilac smiled once again forgetting what just happened until she was reminded again when Rem's watch went off and the captain Alex told her about Frank. Rem then jumped out of her seat and ran off.  
  
Lilac's lip trembled again, and she was trying to hold back the tears but failing. Vash turned around and saw her crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Lilac?" he said with such sympathy in his voice that she just had to tell him what happened.  
  
She whispered into his ears exactly what happened, down to the very last detail. Vash's eyes widened and turned to leave.  
  
"Knives..." He whispered.  
  
Lilac grabbed his shoulder and motioned him to stay with her, she enjoyed his company. Vash shook his head and took her hand off her shoulder.  
  
"I have to talk to him, this time he's gone too far." Said Vash sternly.  
  
Later on Vash came back to the Rec. room but he had a bloody lip, Lilac ran over to him with Rem right behind her. Rem dabbed his lip while Lilac questioned him as to what happened.  
  
"I found Knives, he was in a dark room with a pair of scissors, he had cut his hair and it was very messy, we talked and I told him about what Frank did and how you told me."  
  
Lilac heart leaped, and a lump grew in her throat, Vash told him about that?! She though he was going to be mad at her.  
  
But it was far worse then that. Knives planned to kill her also, to him she was an annoyance and needed to be rid of, before she got deeper into his secret. But what he didn't know was that he and Vash weren't the only ones who had budding telekinetic powers.  
  
Well... whaddya think? Was it good? I hope you liked it! I will get to the next one as soon as possible. Please give me tips on how I can improve!!! Thankyou!! 


	3. The assault

Disclaimer: As you know I always say the same over-exaggerated thing...so I won't say it again.  
  
Hello my peoples!!! I will not say much I don't wanna give a lot of stuff away. So Enjoy!  
  
Knives was in the hallways, of course looking for Lilac, who was getting herself lost inside the ship. So Knives closed his eyes, and focused on Lilac. This is how he kept tabs on everyone in the ship. In his minds eye he saw Lilac wandering near her room.  
  
He then again focused on her room and he teleported there. Lilac was exhausted from walking around she decided she was going to take a small nap before wandering and getting lost again.  
  
She pressed the button to open the door, and she saw Knives standing in the corner. She cocked her head to one side.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." He said in the creepiest voice you could ever imagine.  
  
She gulped and took a step backward, Knives sensed her fear and he knew it was time to attack. He lunged at her throwing her off her balance, while Lilac was still on the ground he dug his fist into her chest. Lilac gasped for air and wanted to scream but nothing came out. She wished she were somewhere else, somewhere like the recreation room. Yes! Somewhere like that, that was all Lilac could think of. Then, suddenly she disappeared out of Knives grasp. Knives stared at the air stunned.  
  
The world was swirling around her, a mix of colors and sounds, she felt very nauseated indeed. When it all stopped she was in the recreation room. She thought she had been knocked out, but she could still feel the pain her chest. She stood up and felt everything around her, to see if it was solid, she even pinched herself. But she wasn't dreaming. She tried to remember what happened, and all she thought of was the rec. room. Lilac decided to experiment, she thought of the kitchen and focused on it really hard. Again, the same thing happened but she was just in the kitchen instead.  
  
Lilac's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, she had just teleported! She smiled with glee and clapped her hands together. She kept experimenting on this until she got it exactly right, this time when she teleported her eyes glowed a deep purple and she also had more control of it.  
  
She thought now she could escape Knives grasp anytime.  
  
"Oh right! I almost forgot about Knives." Said Lilac slowly, whenever she thought of him she felt fear, and anger. Anger for what he did, she felt angrier the more she thought about it. Soon her hair streamed upwards and the kitchen was shaking, she then stopped remembering the fear she had felt, and her hair fell back into place.  
Then, she got a flash memory, which meant she had remembered something from her past, it was her mother. She was beautiful, with crimson hair just like Lilac's. But her eyes where large and round, and of a pale blue. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad, so very sad. Her lips curved into a thin line, and she bit them and drew blood.  
  
"I'm so sorry sweetie, I should of told you this before but I knew you wouldn't understand." Her mother cried, her eyes welling up. "But I have to tell you now or never, you are...the one."  
  
"What is the one, mommy?" asked a four-year old Lilac.  
  
"Oh honey! The one is a special person, born with special qualities, but..."said the mother with tears streaming down her face and forming in puddles on the ground.  
  
"But...what mommy?"  
  
"But you have to be taken away, to be trained at a very young age, and...and...I will never see you again." Now she was in full crying, and she couldn't stop herself.  
  
"But I want to stay here with you and daddy, I don't want to go train."  
  
"I know, I know sweetie but, y-you have t-to, it's the law and I can't break it." Said the mother baling. "Oh no here come the guards, no this can't be." She motions the four-year old to come to her, and they hug both crying.  
  
The guards grab the girl's shoulders and start to carry Lilac away.  
  
"NOOO! Let me go! I wanna stay with my mommy! MOMMY! Don't leave me! NO!" the little girl screamed.  
  
As for the mother, she slunk to the ground and buried her face into her hands and cried, Lilac's father ran out and comforted her.  
  
"I-I-I never even told her that I love her." The mother sobbed. "I will never forget this day, she will always be in my heart."  
  
"She will be in mine too." Said the father with red eyes.  
  
I will miss you my little sun and stars, I will miss you my little...Lilac."  
  
So how did you like it? Sad huh, I cried when I typed the flashback. I seriously did. I couldn't stand that if that happened to me. Well, if it made you cry I'm sorry but I'm also happy for that too, cause then I wrote it really well. Well, I'll seeya later. The fourth chapter is coming soon to a fanfiction website near you. 


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: Same old stuff!!!!  
  
Lilac sat huddled in a corner her head buried in her arms. Soft clear tears trickled down her cheeks and fell on her pants. Her tears then turned golden and glittered as it fell on her pants.  
  
"Mommy..." Lilac said as she wiped her tears.  
  
Vash poked his had into the kitchen as he was looking for donuts that were left over from dessert.  
  
"Lilac, what are you doing here...I thought you were in your room, what's wrong?" Vash said with such cheer in his voice.  
  
Lilac almost fell backwards from being startled, she was alarmed at first because she had almost forgotten about Vash.  
  
"Nothing...nothing, nothing's wrong and I was just wandering around that's all." Lilac said sounding a little irritable.  
  
She then got up and clutched her stomach, which still ached from that punch, and wandered off into the hallway. She kept thinking about her mother, and those sad eyes. She felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"No, I can't start crying." lilac mumbled to herself.  
  
"Why not?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Lilac turned her head and saw Knives standing in the doorway. Her eyes widen.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she managed to get out.  
  
Knives slowly strode over to her and reached his hand out...and grabbed her shirt. He started to lift it up, but he stopped. Right at the place where he left his mark. There was a huge bruise there, in somewhat shape of a fist.  
  
He touched it.  
  
Lilac trembled as Knives cold hands touched her soft warm skin. Knives then softly dragged his hand across it. The pain was unbearable for Lilac on the hand, she twitched, her whole body twitched and tingled. Her hands clenched, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Lilac saw something very different in Knives that day, his eyes weren't sinister, they were soft. His whole face was soft. She felt warmth in his cheeks. But it was only for that one day. The next however he looked normal (for his standards anyway.) but he still acted a little funny.  
  
Funny is odd sorts of ways, he would talk to Lilac and ask her questions. Which was very unusual for him because he would normally just sit there silently and grunt whenever someone talked to him. Also he would watch Lilac intently, very intently. As if he couldn't draw his eyes away from her face.  
  
Vash was totally bewildered by this, he would stare at Knives until his eyes were red and teary. He would also wave stuff in front of Knives face to snap him out of his reverie. But most of the time that didn't work. To amuse himself, Vash would make funny faces at Knives, but of course Knives wouldn't notice because he was too busy staring at Lilac. Vash would also pinch Knives cheeks until they were red.  
  
Knives suddenly snapped out of it.  
  
"Would you cut that out Vash!!!!"  
  
"Sorry but you were...like zombified."  
  
"What are you talking about Vash?"  
  
"I'm serious you were staring at Lilac the entire time!" Said Vash. "So I pinched your cheeks to get you out of it!"  
  
"I wasn't staring at Lilac, I was looking at something behind her." Said Knives coolly.  
  
"Uh-huh...sure! If that's what you call it." Said Vash sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I have a different idea."  
  
Knives scowls at Vash and his eyes narrow. He then motions Vash to leave. Vash reluctantly gets up and walks off to the rec. room. Lilac shuffles uncomfortably in her seat. She still remembers what Knives did. Maybe she should go tell Rem, ...no she can't or else Knives will try to hurt her again.  
  
She had never noticed before...but Knives was staring at her. Lilac could never give eye contact to Knives, because she had grown to fear him, and so this was the first time she ever stared it him back. His deep eyes were engulfing her, it was like she was drowning in them. She had to look away, or else she would be caught.  
  
This snapped Knives reverie because he saw a look concern in her face. He didn't like it.  
  
This was about the same time when he started to develop better psychic powers. So he had more acute senses. He sensed much fear in Lilac. Her eyes, they were large but dilated. He powers were very strong, by now so he decided to play around with her. He first started to lift up Lilac's arm, she didn't seem to notice at first. Until she tried to get up.  
  
"Augh!!!" Lilac screams and falls onto the ground her arm still in the air.  
  
Knives made her get up and walk towards him. Lilac struggled furiously but it was no use.  
  
That's when it happened...Lilac discovered her power. A burst of energy sent Knives flying. Lilac's eyes were now a glowing golden color, her hair streaming upward. She screams and several walls collapse. She goes back to normal, and runs off.  
  
Panic stricken she runs to her room not only to find Knives standing there waiting for her. A smile spread across his face, an evil smile. He lunges at her again but this time he pins Lilac to the wall, his hands tightly gripped around her wrists.  
  
Knives then does something very out of character, he kisses her on the lips. Lilac then turns bright red.  
  
He lets go of one of her wrists, and she covers her mouth stunned. She had never known he would do this. Suddenly she seizes the moment and teleports off to the rec. room.  
  
Lilac couldn't speak, she just couldn't. So she just thought to herself.  
  
"His arms were so strong, but his lips, they were so soft..." Lilac thought. "How do I face him again?" "I can't...I just can't."  
  
Lilac found herself blushing madly at the thought.  
  
Well? Whaddya think? I forgot to mention that is gets a little perverted in the rest of the series. Whoops! I apologize for the long wait, I was just so busy. I almost forgot. Well leave reviews please...on anything! I don't care if you hate it or love it, just leave reviews please! 


End file.
